1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to providing communication services of mobile phones, and more particularly to a mobile phone and method for managing communication fees of the mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous development of wireless network technology, it has become common to use mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones or personal data assistants (PDA), which are capable of engaging in wireless communications. A relatively large charge to use mobile communication services is imposed in a user of a mobile phone. For example, large communication fees are often incurred when the user of the mobile phone uses the mobile communication service.
In order to restrict the large communication fees to use the mobile communication service, a communication charge system has been offered. The communication charge system can report communication times at the end of every communication. However, the communication charge system has a disadvantage that it cannot report communication fees to the user at the end of the every communication.
Therefore, there is an improved system and method for managing communication fees to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.